Reset
by Susimi
Summary: After nightmares have started to plague him, Zareth find himself wondering 'just who was I' to his past.(This is a short branch-off of Nora Mutao Frost's story, 'Rest stop' Don't read this until you've read that please!)
1. Chapter 1 - Duck Duck Goose

Chapter 1 - Duck Duck Goose

There had been rumors going around, rumors that people at random were receiving letters and going missing the day of. She had watched her best friend go a week or so ago, carrying the mysterious wax-sealed letter when he left. She didn't even get to say goodbye… but nevermind that. Her life as a weaver was too busy to get caught up on the small details, as soon as he was gone, she had forgotten him.  
Her father had stepped inside after a long day at work, a large goat pulled over his shoulder with a chicken in hand. "There's my little silk spider," he cracked a smile, ruffling her hair while setting the goat down, "Look." Her gaze slowly moved towards the neatly folded piece of paper with her name written on it in blue. Taking the letter, she knew exactly what it was, and what was going to happen.

She had to sit down, her legs were killing her. 'Whoever thought of building a monastery on top of a tall mountain was crazy' she thought to herself, wheezing. She had only climbed up the first 200, estimating about 700 more. Shaking her head, She began to climb up the stairs on all fours.

"Are you okay, little girl?" a kind voice asked her. She picked up her head towards the man with the long braid and straw hat. He helped her stand as she coughed.  
"The stairs are a little too much for me," She panted, holding up the letter, "but I was supposed to meet someone at the top of them." She squinted her eyes, shielding them from the sun.

The mysterious man laughed, "Well, we can't have you all tired out! Come, let's take a shortcut." Her confusion turned to surprise as she felt the ground below her lift and carry her up to the gate of the monastery. The same Mysterious man pulled open the doors for her with a bright smile on his face. "Come in, Come in! You're probably parched. Here, let's get you some water and food, hmm?" She cautiously followed after him eyeing around at the various other supernatural people there, each of which displaying their own powers. The kitchen doors flew open, an array of delicious smells that sent her stomach rumbling. "Don't just feast your eyes, dear! Enjoy whatever you want of this, the chef wouldn't be cooking it if it wasn't for eating."

Around the table, multiple different people sat and talked and ate, some laughing or joking. The straw-hatted man had taken a seat next to her, enjoying some of the food himself. She had never had anything so well testing in her life. "I'm going to have to apologize to my dad, his cooking was never near as good as this." She remarked, smiling. The man laughed, but it didn't last. He looked away, frowning.  
"I'm sorry my dear, but.. Your father won't be seeing you anymore." She had slowed down her chewing.  
"What do you mean?"

"Dear, You are here because you are going to be receiving a very special gift by a very special being. Your life is going to change forever, and there is no going back. Your old life as a weaver is over, it's time you turn a new leaf. I am sorry you do not have a choice in the matter, but this being had been watching you for awhile, and has chosen you." He shook his head, standing up and offering his hand. She hesitated, but took it and was gently lead outside and down a flight of stairs to the back. There, a pair of bright blue eyes stared at her. The scaly beast lifted its head, stretching its paws and wings. She was nudged forward, "Don't be scared she won't bite you dear, she's been waiting."

The girl lifted her hand and gently ran it down the Dragon's snout. The beast leaned into her touch, closing her eyes and purring. The dragon began to glow and fizzle into dust which encircled around her. The girl gasped and screamed, the light blinding her followed by a loud pop that rang through her ears.

The wind gracefully pushed the sea of grass in waves, the blades tickling the side of her. She grunted, opening her bright blue eyes. Sitting upright, she rubbed her face and ran a hand through her hair and down some sort of sharp shell-like object sticking out of head. "What the hec-" Her eyes widened, this wasn't her voice. Scrambling to her feet, she ran both hands through her hair, feeling not one but two horns that jutted out. She screamed, but it came out a strong whimpering roar. Feathered wings flapped as she flopped back into the field disgruntled, "What the heck am I?!" she curled up, shaking in fear as her wings curled around her. She cried in gentle whimpers, covering her face with her hands.  
A small 'peep' interrupted her fear, as she gently opened an eye to see a small little duckling curiously investigating her. Lifting her wing, she found that quite a few had been walking all over her, the parents close by. Gently sitting up, the little birds fluttered their wings and slid off, peeping away at one another.  
"Ohh, I'm so sorry-!" She looked around at the tanned boy standing in overalls. "My little ducklings love to explore, I didn't mean for them to interrupt your nap-" The boy looked somewhat frightened at her. "Uhm- Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Aushi. What's your name?" He gently pulled at the straps. She took a moment to think, she couldn't remember her name…. Looking at the little chicks, she scooped one up.  
"Duck. My name's Duck."

The doors pushed open to many different elementals, some sitting, some standing, all facing towards the doors inside the building. Duck had flown in from the skies, landing with a gentle flutter. It had been many years since she had set foot in the monastery, and she had gotten the hang of her new self and abilities with ease since then. Fitting in with the crowd, she waited with the rest of them.  
The first Spinjitzu master emerged from the paper doors, hand in hand behind it back. "People. Elementals, I have gathered you all here for a very important and concerning matter. Quite a few of you have brushed shoulders with them, these dark creatures that are made of stone, and there are many, many more than the few that you have interacted with.  
Every day, the overlord's army grows. Every day, the stone army's threat increases ten fold. The time is now, elementals. The time for war is closing in, and Ninjago needs you all in this time of need to fight for the people you care for, for each other, and for this land." He jabbed his staff into the wood, "Suit up. Prepare yourselves."

Duck had found herself being fitted. She had yet to meet a Stone Warrior, lest seeing one either, but she had heard stories of their doings. In waves, they would attack a village and attempt to claim it as their own. As the years went on, she heard more and more encounter stories, each with more gruesome detail. Duck did not want to fight, but she rationed that it would be rude of her not to give back to the man who gave her power in the first place.

Even so, her mind wondered. Looking at her gauntlets, she wondered what she would do after the battle is won and the Overlord was defeated. Perhaps some newfound fame would

land her in a palace, a rightful ruler of a small village?  
"Dragon lady, come! The journey ahead is long and we're running short on time!" One of the elementals called, which pulled her from her thoughts.  
"I have a name, you know. 'Dragon lady', hmph!" She trailed after, marching along with the other suited elementals. "For the record, dirt-face, it's 'Duck'."  
The earth elemental squinted at her, "Duck, huh? What kind of name is that? Does it mean anything in Dragon or somethin?" Duck shook her head.  
"Nah, just like the bird, duck. Thought they were cute, so I go by that name." It wasn't too long until they all had found themselves along the great sea of sand. Across the wasteland, dark purple clouds grumbled and roared. A deep rhythm echoed in the distance, the stone soldiers marched in the beat of the war drums. The first spinjitzu master drew his sword and pointed, the battle had just begun.

Blood spilled, stone and skin shredded and scrapped amongst the clashing sky. Elements blasted and bashed amongst the sea of demonic beings, ever pressing. Duck had found herself being thrown across the sand, staggering up and grabbing ahold of a stone warriors sword and melding it to its shield before shoving it away. She waked her wing into another punching and kicking as they enclose around. It wasn't much longer until she realized she was separated from the main group. In an attempt to get back she opened her wings and took a graceful leap-  
Slamming against the ground, she felt her foot being yanked out of place. She screamed as the earth began to shake and separate. Rushing water filled in the gaping crevice, ramming the warriors and dragging them and her into the open sea. She gasped and choked on the saltwater, flailing her limbs against the current and wearing herself out. Duck felt the her blood go cold, as the deep blue water slowly faded to black...


	2. Chapter 2 - Colby Jack

**Chapter 2 - 'Colby Jack'**

He was never much into the fishing like his father and fore father, and forefathers before that. Jack was a simple man living the much-hated life of a fisherman. His cousin, Havar, had decided to take a swing by his crab-shack and pay him a visit. Though much to Jacks disliking, his cousin was a slippery criminal by accident and his deals were always with consequence.  
"Got any fresh Crab in this shack, Jack?" Havar planted an elbow on the wooden counter, slick smile filled his face.

"Yes, there's fresh crab every day, every week, every month, every year," Jack rolled his eyes, "What do you really want, Havar?"  
"Alright, I got this crazy plan that's gonna work this time. It'll be so good, it'll impress the boss."  
"Oh don't go dragging me into this mess. Last time you pulled me through, those samurai came by looking for you. Damn lucky I'm a good talker." Jack messed with some netting, trying to seem busy in hopes he would leave.  
"Well it's too late now! Boss already knows that if I don't come up with money soon, he's gonna raid this place and everyone in it." Jack slowly turned around, his face contorting into anger.  
"You WHAT?!" He slammed his hands on the counter, "HAVAR! Why?! Do you have any idea- They're going to take everything from me!" Jack roared, to which his cousin smiled.  
"Well hey, at least you'll finally escape the family fishing streak-" he shrugged, smile wavering.  
"Oh, and what!?" Jack grabbed Havar by the collar, yanking him close, "Become a family of thugs-?!" The two rammed heads. A bright flash and a pop that followed, the nets fell off the hooks as a few poles toppled over in a loud clatter.

'Great, now look what you made me do.' Jack's voice echoed in the fuzzy void. He slowly stood up, rubbing his head.  
'Well it's not my fault, you're the one who jumped over the table.' Havard's voice echoed back. The man stretched his back, picking up the nets and poles and arranging them how they once were. Someone dressed in dark clothing slammed their foot onto the entrance floorboards, causing him to jump.  
"Where is he?" the person growled, as two other similarly dressed people poked their head in.  
"Uh," The man shrugged, "I was just uh, going to purchase some crab, n' when I walked in no one was here…"

'Did.. did you just say that, Havar..?' Jack asked  
'N-no Jack, I was just thinkin' it and he said it-'

'Who?' the three people stepped in and began rummaging through everything, tearing up the shop. He managed to slip away without any of them noticing, taking off up the dock and down the shoreline. "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself yet boys, I don't exactly have a name that I can remember." He panted, slowing his jog down to a walk, "I heard 'Jack' and 'Havard', is that right?"

'Yeah, I'm Jack, the other guy is my cousin,' Jack answered, questions racing through his head, 'who or.. What are you..?' The man smiled and laughed, clearing his throat.  
"Well, I'm you, technically, you and your cousin both smashed together. Got a name for me yet, Jack?" There was a moment of internal silence, which can be assumed that there was an exchange of glances between the two cousins. "No? Nothin'? Colby it is."

It wasn't much longer until he managed to find his way into the settlement that was up the shore. It was a new place with simple beginnings, a place said to have been the splitting point of the two islands. "It seems that every day that hunk of land drifts away some.." Colby shielded his eyes, squinting at the landmass across the sea. The residents and workers there called it home, but it was more widely known to the outside world as 'Ninjago City'.

Colby thought it was funny that they would name the town after the land it was placed upon, but then again, he thought many things were funny. Strange coincidences and 'just so happens' always made him chuckle or laugh. Where many people would be sad at loss or destruction, he found it as a means of rebuilding and regrowing, sort of like a fresh start. With that in mind, the two hosts of him agreed, being Colby was a fresh start free of any chains or strings- or in this case, fishing net.

"Colby?"  
"Yes Angela?" Colby leaned in on his wife who gently lew a hand on her midsection.  
"What do you think it's going to be?" She whispered, staring into his eyes. "I hope it's a boy, so he has the beautiful eyes of his father." Colby chuckled bashfully.  
"I hope its a girl, so she can have the lovely locks her mother has." He ran a hand through her curls. She lightly shoved him.  
"Oh stop it you.~" The two shared a brief kiss and an 'I love you' exchange before Colby got up to get his work boots on. "Try not to work too hard Colby, you don't need grey hairs already."  
"I won't!" He called back, closing the door and heading down the steps to work. Through the years, he has become acquainted with many different jobs and people. When people needed help, he was always willing to pitch in his fair share. Sometimes he would get carried away, which would worry Angela to no end. The jobs were never easy, all of which included physical labor of some sort, whether it be logging, hunting, fishing, or even dealing with livestock(though, after being thrown off a horse and nearly trampled, he tries not to handle them as much). Today's job was located by the docks, which wasn't too far from where he lived.  
Colby casted the rod out into the calm waters, wooden bobber gently floating adrift. "I can't believe it," he whispered to himself, smiling, "I'm gonna be a father.. That's so life changing, you know?"  
'Yeah… no more horsing around with the other boys.' Havard stated somewhat dreadfully.  
'Just think of all the new possibilities, you get to watch them grow up any way you want them to.' Jack sighed thoughtfully.  
"Do you think I'll be a good parent?" Colby stared outwardly at the water. There was a pause between the two internal voices.  
'Of course, you're a good husband, why wouldn't you be a good father?'  
'You have nothing to worry about,' Jack smiled, "You have us, there's no way that you'd be able to mess this up."  
"Unless if he wasn't here…" Havard stared at the water, looking down at his legs. "Huh, when did we get a change of clothes, Jack?" He swiveled his head to face his cousin, jumping in surprise. Jack mirrored him, as the two scrambled to their feet. "Wh- What happened?!"  
"I-I don't know I think we fell apart- uhh- uhh- Just- hold on I can fix this-" Jack grabbed Havards hand and rammed into him- knocking him into the water. "Why- Hold on let me try again-" Jack jumped into the water after, the two holding each other as they resurfaced. Getting to the shore, the two wrung as much water as they could out of their clothes in silence.  
"Now what..?" Havard whispered, voice shaking,  
"We can't just abandon Angela… We have to tell her." Jack emptied his boot of water.  
"What if she- what if she's mad..?" He grabbed ahold of his cousin.  
"Then we deal with it." Jack hesitated, shaking him off. "Come on.."

Infant wails filled their ears as one pushed the door open. "Colby? Oh thank goodness you are here.." Angela sounded exhausted. The town doctor and spectators stepped aside to let the two men into the room. Angela looked down at the infant tenderly, before looking up at the men and having it melt away. "Where's Colby..?" The two cousins exchanged glances before looking upon her again.  
"Angela," Jack started, "We are…."


	3. Chapter 3 -Peaches and Cream

**Chapter 3 - 'Peaches and Cream'**

The whole town was looking for him for a week before the search gave up. It didn't help that my brother was mute, there would be no way for him to reply to the calls. One night he had cuddled up to me in bed while a raging storm hammed raindrops into the window, and by the morning he was gone without a trace. Our mother had mourned our loss as father pronounced him dead. He was only 3 at that time, there would be little to no chance that he had survived out there in the woods.

Though he will be missed, it was not the end of the world. Now that I am of age, I am free to do as I please, and I will. My father had given my his flute, saying it would help me stave the lonely nights in the world, as mother had given me a harpoon said to have belonged to my great grandfather. I am off, down the rocky road, humming my way to a new adventure. Who knows what I will find in the great beyond? A mighty dragon, a band of thieves, or something magical are a few that I can think of now. Oh it adds a hop in my step just thinking about it!

I had to have crossed half of ninjago by now! So much walking for the past few weeks, I can hardly feel my feet in my boots! At least they haven't fallen apart yet with all these rocks roots and sand I've been stepping through, I swear the holes weren't that big yesterday! At least I can't feel the mosquitos eating at me anymore, maybe they finally left me alone? Ah nevermind that! A tavern is just ahead, finally! Maybe I'll actually get a decent night sleep.

Stepping into the tavern was a mistake. The whole building was packed to the brim with travelers, drunks, and barbarians with mannerisms all the same. Though it had seemed that some form of royalty had taken hold tonight- that explains why so many of these poor-attitude men were dressed in shiny armor and gold trimmed attire. I decided to take my time walking around the outskirts of the room. I wasn't really looking for conversation, just a place to rest my aching feet.  
"'Round, ma'am?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of the burnette holding a plate full of tankards.  
"Oh! Naw, just lookin for a bed." I smiled. She smiled back and lead me to the front counter. I got a better view there- it looked as through a monarch of some sort had brought his sparkly throne. Not to mention that he was acting like a buffoon, he must be drunk out of his gourd the way he's swaying in his seat. The front doors opened as feminine shrieks shushed the roaring noise.  
"Sire! We found her!" one of the guardsmen handling the flailing girl called. The other one kicked at her legs having her trip and be yanked. "The man's daughter, just as you asked." they dragged her to the fancy drunk. The way he's stroking her face is driving me mad… What could this man have done for this? Shouldn't they be going after the man and not the daughter? This is… wrong.

I weaved my way over, the monarch too distracted by the beat maden to see my fist connect with his jaw. Frenzy! Tables flipped, someone's spear landed in another man's drink and another almost clipped the bard's feather-hat. I managed to grab the poor binded girl and pulled her behind the bar as the chaos ensued, where the woman from before was covering her head. "Hey Miss, know a way out?" I asked her, in whom she eyed me untying the other.  
"Across the room there's a trap door to the winery ma'am, if you can get out there, follow the sewer duct out." She smiled, before covering her head more to the sound of shattering glass. I looked toward the now free girl in a glance of assurance before taking a breath and quickly pulling her into the brawl. A knee, an elbow, hey, don't touch me there!- we slammed against the wall before going down behind a sided table. Latch, door? Ah-! She found it and I gladly put myself in before she closed it behind. I wrapped my hand around her arm, keeping my hand to the wall as a guide in the pitch black room. Stone.. Wood.. a latch- keg, another keg, more stone bricks- she keeps holding her breath. Poor girl, scared senseless by those guards. When I get out of here and get her out of harm's way, I'm gonna have quite a world with that king. As we made our way through the small drainage tunnel, the crickets' chirps came louder and louder.  
Stepping out into the starry sky of an old opening to a rice paddy, it was as if any sign of fear or danger had stayed within the walls. I gently let go of her arm, smiling among the grass. She looked up at me, I could see the dim night light up her toothy smile.  
"Thanks for saving me… but why?" her smile dropped as she looked a little unsure.  
"Do I need a reason?" I chuckled, running a hand casually through my wavy locks. She couldn't help but giggle.  
"You're so sweet and mysterious.."  
"And who might you be to say something like that?" I leaned down to her height.  
"Just a girl who tends the flowers. My name's Dorothy…. And, who might this mysterious person be?"  
"My name is Peaches, Just your above average adventurer," I shrugged, "I've been traveling all over Ninjago."  
"But why? Are you looking for someone?"  
"No, I just want to. I want to see the world and all it has. This place is full of mysteries and magic, and I want to explore it all." her eyes seemed to sparkle at that, though quickly fade.  
"Oh… I wish I could come with… But my father needs all the help he can get. You see, he couldn't pay the property fine owed to the Dynasty, and they sent samurai out to collect his blood instead. He's been in hiding for a few days now and.." She looked down, "I was just trying to get food for him when they found me…" She shook her head, struggling with the topic. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she seemed too innocent to be going through such a scary thing.  
"We can get some food for you both and I can escort you home safely if you tell me where he is." I nodded reassuringly, it was the least I could do to help without getting too caught up into it...

* * *

What a fool. Here I lay in this stone room, shackled just outside the sun's reach. Dorothy was never who she was. A wicket trickster taking form of an innocent child to lure me in. He had done this to many like myself, playing good and doing so bad. I should have left him bound and gagged by the I am here, awaiting the chopping block for assistance of treason. How misinformed I was…. The guards are here now, I am too weak to talk back or even stand as they drag me up the stairs. What a fool…. Being forcefully shoved down onto the stand for the public to see. The blade was as sharp as it was bright, as it flashed the sun's arms blinding me briefly. I gasped as the crowd did, the sound of the metal sliding in the hold and a glance of my brother's face befo-


	4. Chapter 4 - 'Speak Roughly to Your Litt-

**Chapter 4 - 'Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy'**

Along the southern shores of Ninjago isle, a rich family of high kings and queens lived in peace, but never without threat. There was always someone there to speak their issues, and to let the court decide what to make of it. It was a fair system in the eyes of the rich, which is to say, not very. Nonetheless, the king and queen had crowned their daughter a princess, a very young and pretty girl. She was as innocent as she was gullible, chasing butterflies and pattering around the wooden carved halls. The whole castle she had to herself for an afternoon, her parents away on a diplomatic mission leaving only her grandmother to look after her. What a feeble old woman she was, spending her passing time knitting or taking walks in the garden- she was ever grateful for her kind children and grandchild, allowing her to stay in the palace.

Today the two were out in the gardens, enjoying the sun's rays and the admiring the bees busy at work. The little princess picked flowers as they passed, making a small bouquet and showing it to her grandmother- though something about this was amiss. As the grandmother held the flowers, it had occurred to her that they were all combined at the stem- an amalgamation of stems melded together. She smiled, twirling the flowers, it had seemed that she was right- the element has been passed down. Oh what an innocent and gullible little girl, she was unaware of the consequence that would pursue, starting with the one that she trusted the most on this fine day. "Come here my child, come give me a hug."

Dutchess sat upon the throne, arms folded with and impatient stare. The maids were busy trying their best to make everything perfect to her will. One of the maids kept tripping on their own coat tails, fumbling with the dishes that barely stayed together. "You there, Mr. Maid," The young girl pointed, "Come here, and don't you dare drop a dish." The maid was quick to the chair, platters wobbling. Missing a step, one of the plates began to slip, and in an attempt to catch it, all of the plates clattered against the floor. This made Dutchess, very, very angry. "I said, don't you dare drop a dish. Guards! Burn him!" She stood from the throne, pointing and slamming her foot into the ground.  
"No please- it was an honest mistake-!" The maid tried.  
"I don't tolerate mistakes. Burn him, and burn everything that he loves, burn him with hot plates and red cutlery!" She called, to which the guards Obeyed without a word. The other maids moved faster as to not have the same done to them. Over time, however, it would seem that making a mistake was inevitable, and so over time the maids slowly disappeared one by one. Dutchess had ordered the guards to burn anyone who opposed her, including their belongings. The town turned hostile, blaming others for telling lies or spreading rumors. And so, the town was set ablaze in the dead of the night. Those who survive fled, only to later be chased down for a sum of money.

Dutchess took a walk through her garden- now starting to be overgrown from the lack of upkeep- gliding her hand against the shrubs. Everything was well, silent was the breeze as the birds held their breath. "Dear brother, what do you think of the garden?" She turned to her older, less pretty sibling. He looked around silently, unsure of what to say. He had seen the atrocities she had created and was afraid, but his mind was brewing a scheme.  
"It is overgrown." he stated, and tensed as his sister pulled a flower and began pulling it's pedals.  
"Yes, it is. Hmm… what do you think? We have no maids, the king and queen have not returned, and the guards only know how to chop flesh, not floral. Dear brother, please deal with this mess. Your talk of the obvious has bored me." She dropped the flower, her shoes clicking across the stone ground on her way. He watched her go before heading to get the scythe planted on the far side.  
The sun dipped down below the distant storm clouds. As he worked, he mapped out the doors, the windows and other various holes in the castle, making a mental map for his plan. Tonight was a night of a grave mistake. He made his way inside, tracking mud as he went across the red velvet carpeting, standing on the far side of the throne room. Dutchess was quick to catch on, "Brother, you are as dumb as you are ugly, look at the mess you have created! Clean this up or I'll call the guards." She yelled, however her brother shook his head. "Have it your way- Guards! Burn him!" But nobody came. He pulled a torch from the wall, the flame lightly trailing as he made his way toward the chair, feeding the flames by lighting the walls and ground. He pulled another torch, throwing it into the other room as he went. Dutchess stayed in her seat, fear starting to creep into her eyes as he approached. "B-brother?" She stammered, cowering in her seat as he stood in front of her, the flames rising high.  
"Guards, burn her."

She bolted, heat rising high as the flames chewed away at the walls and furniture. Looking out the window, the bushes and flowers were alight as well, a fiery demise waiting for her jump. She ran to the next window, and the next, the doors and vents all blocked off by searing heat. She was an animal trapped in a burning forest with the hunter readying their gun. She swiftly whipped around back to her brother who was walking after her, holding the torch out to her menacingly. "You killed them," he started lowly, "Burned everyone, friends, family, peasants, fools, criminals, farmers, mothers, children, EVERYONE. And for what? Power, entertainment, lust, greed, envy? You are a wicked little girl, Dutchess, may you burn in hell." He thrashed her with the torch as she let out a screams, clothes hair and flesh alight with no way to put it out. Again and again he lashed at her until a lifeless char was all that was left. With one triumphant wail, the roof gave way.


	5. Chapter 5 - Brass Buttoned Bassoon

**Chapter 5 - 'Brass Buttoned Bassoon'**

Another simple night. Once more, he had come to cast as entertainment for the lone stragglers that had begun to show up. You know the type; men mostly middle-aged escaping their midlife crisis or nagging wife and kids after a long day at work -the ones who say their boss wanted to give them a little extra to work on to keep their spouses curiosity away. He never minded though, their own lives and faults were none for him to judge. You see, he too had come here to escape his own family, the two men- one a widow and the other an archaeologist- both wished to have a more simple life. But, they were bound by words and paper and pen to the contracts they bore, and so this gig was only once in a blue moon. Reed didn't care, he didn't have anyone waiting for him at the end of the day, he was boundless in theory, yet this place was the only one he dare stayed.

He nodded his head to the piano man, the bass violinist, and the snare in the back, fitting the bamboo reed into the brass buttoned bassoon and blowing a tune. The bartender had called him over, informing the superstitious man of the guest that was to come tonight as a vocalist to the songs. Although they never practiced together, Reed knew this person from the voices that echoed in his mind; 'Her name is Velvet Everdeer, she's a looker, though notorious for her ways of lust and arousal from the men that flock to her sides. 32 and unmarried, she's like a deity on this wretched world.' Reed pulled at his bow tie and readjusted the instrument, swallowing down his fear and worry the best he could. In his nervous distraction he missed the step up to the stage and slammed his face hard into the wood-covered concrete, the colours and light meshing and blurring before fading to nothing.

An orange glow filled the darkness, it cackled and flickered, licking the wood and spitting glowing ashes that danced around in the air. There was something calming about this, the heat that could so easily consume him. He reached his hand out to the flame, feeling it's warm grasp around his palm- it was inviting, his fears and worries melted away. Reed let out a chuckle- but it wasn't of his voice. It was too high pitched ,too young, too… feminine. It sounded as though it was from a little girl- the chuckle was sugary sweet. This was not him. This was not the bar. The fear trickled in as the orange faded to the colours of the stage and the bar- he was in the middle of playing, Velvet dancing beside him has she sang so heavenly. Her hips twisted and turned as she brushed against him, getting close. A little too close. Reed flashed her a glance, smoothly stepping away from her as his mind slowly began to snap into reality.

"Oh you know I only dance for the single men." she lied through her teeth as she took her face away from the microphone, though Reed took no mind to it. He loved her voice no matter what left her lips. He continued to play the blues away on his bassoon, accompanied by the bass string and piano. She looked him over, poking at the duck feather sticking from behind his ear, "Well, aren't you a superstitious man, huh~?" He nearly skipped a note, feeling her fingers run down the side of his face. Voice? Lovely. This? No go. He looked away, trying to pull away from her grasp but she kept touching him. "Aww, am I going too fast for you, Mr. Reed?" Why did the song have to end so soon? He kept the instrument to his face and took a step away, fear flashing in his eyes. She looked upset, grabbing his shirt and pull him to the wall. "What, are you mental Mr. Reed? You are brushing shoulders with me one moment and the next you are a little boy. Do you love playing games with my heart?" She pushed him away and scoffed, heels clicking as she left the building.

He was brushing shoulders with her? He didn't remember. Reed didn't remember even starting to play- didn't he fall down? How much time has passed? What was with the fire, the little girl? There were too many questions rolling through his head for him to answer them. So many questions… Reed ran a hand through his hair, pulling apart his instrument and setting the pieces into the case. He and the piano man exchanged glances before his slung his case up and made his way out the door. The two were equally confused, but for different reasons than Reed.  
'You were acting a little strange, are you alright?' the Archaeologist piped. 'Yeah, where did you learn to talk and act like that?' Talk? Act?  
"What do you mean?" Reed whispered, connecting the dots in his head.

'You were… well, boisterous, smooth, touchy feely, it was as if you couldn't hear us.' The fusion stiffened, picking up his pace more. He didn't respond to it, trying not to think about it too much as he made his way into the Widow's house. The empty room lined with hickory walls let out an earthy smell that hushed the beating that pounded in his ears. He set the case down and proceeded to lie down on the couch, burying his face into a pillow and slowly drifted back into the dark void.

Everything became too hot, the playful cackling was now and uproar. He looked around at the long hall and tall ceiling caked in black smoke and flames. He ran, looking desperately for an exit to this building, but every one was an ever-worse flame taunting him. Taunting her. She tripped over her dress, slamming her face into the ground. She whipped around to see a man with a lazy eye holding a burning spit high above his head. "You killed them…" his voice was low and gravely, "Burned everyone, friends, family…." His voice was muffled by the high ringing that throbbed in her ears, everything spun and swam, she felt sick. He felt sick.

Reed shot up, holding his head as it pounded. He panted, trying to collect himself as everything clicked.

He was she, as She was he. The walls of that place were burned down, although historic, it was a perfect spot for an expedition, one that changed the Archaeologist. Those were her bones he had found, her name was Dutchess, and she was Reed's predecessor. It was no wonder those remains had two different bone structures padded around, she was a fusion of a little girl and an old one, neither wanting to let go of each other. She was a demon on this world, burning everything- it wasn't a natural fire that casted across as the Archaeologist had speculated. She was dangerous, and in turn he was dangerous. He could get away with so much.. And not even remember it on top of that. Who was this alter ego he had? What damage would have been done to him had he not come too? Was it dutchess?- no, it was something deeper.

He came to a conclusion: if this power was one that could cause deep chaos, in the wrong hands again, a similar situation will arise. He had to hide this power, he had to leave.

The snow crunched beneath his black shoes as the winds pelted it against him. He was freezing- fingers and face turning purple and numb. Even so, he pushed onward deeper into the mountains.  
"The gentle voices in my head of withered, and seen I will to. I cannot feel myself, my hands turning black from frostbite. I whisk away any deterring thought in my head… May no one find me, may no one cross the mountains. I bid a final goodbye my friends, and I am sorry Velvet for th…." He sunk to his knees,flopping over into the snow as the weather harshly placed it's blanket over him.


	6. Chapter 6 - As Clear As

**Chapter 6 - 'As Clear as'**

Ain't no hoot bein' born on the mountain side, slidin' down with the rocks n' snow. Delilah thought she'd lost her closest friend an' soon to be husband on it, but lucky for her that wasn't the case. Y'see, those two fine men are like distant echoes in my mind that give their two share and spittin' on situations of all sorts'a scale when they arise, while I'm the one kickin dirt to the wind. I'm a man shy of a hay-bale an' a half with light blue hair and swirly on my whiskey. I've done all sorts'a crime and dancin', they started calling me 'Glass' for my glossy eyes an' twine and how I can be there just as easily as I can't. Suppose that's the real reason why I'm hitchin' a ride on this train, had to skip town; he was so close to figurin' out just who I am, that blasted deputy.

It wasn't even my fault y'see, there's this man out there who can wink an eye of anyone he knew or seen. Just so happens he liked the way I looked a lil' too well an' we had our fair share of tusslin'. Word got out I was a criminal- and sure shoot I was for fun but these cases are real an' big!- nothing I'd ever wanna touch. I ain't that type of sunflower, I always return what I pull like borrowin' without askin'. That man's got a price to pay on my word for ruinin' my gloss an' image all dip and dandy- I'll show him not to square with me.

Either way I'm headin' home now in this traincar an footin'. Stiix 's a little too far from the big habooka, ninjago's heartland city n' soul, for my boots n' heel an I don't wanna scratch them up too bad- they're bran' spankin' new for cripes sake! Hopefully Delilah got my letter this time 'round, last time I stormed in on her scoldin' my nephew for stealin' from the local fishermen n' work and got caught up on the recievin' end. Trust me, Delilah sure's hell a cute little thing, but she's all knives n' sharp underneath her folds n' porcelain. Her voice is like honey from the dew-dropped hives of sleepin' bees; she's the call of heavens for all I heard an' know, and when she sings, oh how she sings! She's her own castle n' queen and I'm half her thwarty fool- but I don't mind. Saddest thing in the world when she breaks tears, maybe that's where her son gets it from, but he don't cry much.

My nephew- now he's somethin'! He can talk a mouth a mile but the second the boards creak he's shut up and wide eyed like some sorta animal. He's been playin' with them thug boys again I just know it! Where else does he pick up them queues n' ties? That boy's gonna get himself into hell if he keeps it up, but I got nothin' to stop him. He'll learn one of these days on his own, I tell ya, 's long as Delilah don't spoil him too bad. I know he was something small last time we met eyes, but it's been a few years. 'S gotta be 10 or 11 by now, by god does time fly! Wonder if he even remembers me- now don't get me wrong, I ain't no slease or push out, I'm the whole pots and pan jamboree, but sometimes kids don't remember much of their youngn' years.

The train had squealed to a stop as the steam and smoke blew out of the top. Glass slid out of the train car and booked it, heading his way to the rocky shores. There he snuck onto a boat and found himself at the town built on water in no time.

His leather boots clicked against the weathered wood, rickety shacks passing him up on both sides.

Stiix ain't no place to raise a family, but it sure is damn cheap. The city's notoriety with thugs n' brawls is through the roof but that never scared me. Kinda homely in a way but not in the way you'd think. Everyone's workin' or takin' for somethin', whether it be money or dues, there's a reason for it that's plenty justified in my eyes. Even Delilah has her chains tied down- though recently she's been writing of leavin' soon, but I keep tellin' her 'Ain't no use runnin' from thieves, they'll strip you down to bare bones, leave you high n' dry' which usually stops her from thinkin'.

"Oh Delilah~ Guess who~?" Glass chirped, poking his head into the front doorway. She looked up from her writing, a smile breaking on her face.  
"Oh, Let me guess, it's the postman?" She joked, looking into the other room and wavering her hand. Glass stepped in, stuffing his hands into his back pockets and moseying on over and resting his head on Delilah's.  
"Where's the 'fish-thief'?"  
"Oh, probably scrambling to get his paperwork done as fast as he can. I told him he can't see you until it's done, seeing that you always take him somewhere and nothing gets done."  
"Speak of the devil." Glass smiled as his nephew's door swung open and papers flew.  
"Uncle Glass, Uncle Glass!" He ran and latched onto his leg, "Where'd you go? Did you do it, did you do it? Did you beat the doppelganger? Does he have henchmen with mustaches and muskets, riding horses across the sea of sand? Did you trick the henchmen into quicksand and bring justice to the city?" He jumped and around around Glass, "Did you find the tombs of snakes and gain their trust against the evil Mr. Mey?"

"Ha ha ha!" Glass ruffled his hair, giving him a noogie, "I sure wish I did. Unfortunately that man's still at large, and Mr. Mey is still the museum curator- but that can change. Y'see Richard, this low-down cowboy needs a sidekick to look out while I'm away, someone young, someone bold and boisterous. I need you." The boy's eyes sparkled as he pointed to himself. "It's a huge responsibility Kid, ain't not walk in the park. You gotta be on your top game, alert for anything mysterious. Are you up for it?"  
"Oh Don't go making a saddleback out of my boy, Glass. He's just a kid." Delilah interrupted, rolling her eyes. "He wants to be a musician, not a ranger, Isn't that right?" Richard looked down, swiveling a little bit.  
"Yeah, It's scary out there…" He whispered, feeling a little ashamed. "I'd like to hear about it instead of live in it…"

"Hey, hey, no sweat," Glass playfully hit his arm, "Fronteering ain't everyone's dream, it's no chip off my shoulder. Besides, keeping you safe is top priority, y'hear?" He pulled him in for a hug. "Musician, huh? Got an instrument? Let me hear what you got."

-o-o-

Now I'm mad. The damn sheriff threw the wrong man in! Now Here I am behind rustin' iron and shandy with a lead 'round my ankle n' sut. I see him peakin' through the barred window, that stupid smile all cocky n' proud. I'm thinkin a shiner would be the only accessory I wanna see on 'm!

"Hey Glass, I see that the law finally caught up to you, huh? Got a little too sticky in that bank or what?"  
"You set me up for this damn loki child!" Glass punched the bars, the master of form erupting in laughter.  
"Might want to kill your temper you stubborn rat, heard the patrol wants any reason to keep you in longer." he walked away from the window, whistling as he went.

'Rat', I'll show 'm! There's a reason why no master of melding stays trapped in one place for too long. Y'see, fusion ain't the only perk to this all, I ain't no one trick pony. There's two sides to this coin, one melding inwardly and another melding outwardly. Needless to say, don't be puttin' me in metal with metal bars. Took my boot with it n' all, but gettin' another pair ain't on my to-do list just yet. I got steam blowin from my nose an' revenge on my platter, but I can't be chasin' 'm just yet. My warrant's gonna be everywhere, an I don't look pretty on a poster, so I'm gonna skip town for awhile. Live low n' write letters to Delilah n' kin, this whole jig again. Y'know I'm gettin' real tired of hidin' my face, but with no money to bustle with, I gotta start somewhere. Think I'll start in the countryside, farmers n' livestockin' don't get much news for their world. Who knows, maybe I'll get some time to relax.


	7. Chapter 7 - Toothpicks and Sassafras

**Chapter 7 - 'Toothpicks and Sassafras'**

Just like that, it happened. Not that things like this were supposed to happen, nor did it happen every day. Nor did it happen ever- not until today. He ran a hand through his hair- oof, that was weird. Hand, hair. Face, ear, neck, chest(if you haven't guessed it, he's patting himself in these areas), legs, feet- boots, white. Huh. He picked himself off the ground, dusting off his silky white pants, and looked around. Everything seemed okay.. his attire confused him, but everything else seemed.. normal. Grabbing the bag of groceries off the ground, he continued walking home. Wait, shouldn't he have been going to the market? No, groceries are in his hand, he's going the right way, everything is in order. Putting the keys into the front door, he walked up the steps and into his room.

What a disaster! He set the groceries down on the table and put them away. Thereafter, he started picking up the house. Wait, why? its dirty of course, that makes sense. Alright, spick and span. Wait, why is he at Dareth's house? Stupid question, its his house... huh. The man walked past the bathroom- wait..

'That isn't my reflection.'

He back peddeled, eyes widening. What in the world… He approached the mirror cautiously, looking over his face. His eyes were a glowing bright blue, tanned skin, dark brown hair with a tuft of silver near the front. He traced his fingers down the side of his face where flesh met metal, one warm and one cold.

'This is… most strange…'  
'Woah- Zane?'

'Dareth?' Zane's voice echoed through the back of the man's mind, 'What's going on?'

'I don't know, but this is tripping me out.' The man seemed to tense up, taking a step away from the mirror as a realization washed over him- or rather the two voices in his head realized. He began to huff, shaking and hold his arms, curling up.  
"A-are we stuck like this forever?" He was starting to feel cold as he puffed out clouds of cold air. He glanced back up at himself through the mirror to see the scene he was making of himself. Taking a breath, he started to calm down feeling a little embarrassed for freaking out.

'This… isn't too bad.'

'Isn't too bad? Dareth, we're a completely different person, no one would believe us if we tried telling them who we really are.'

'Exactly. No one knows who we are. No past, no place of origin…' A sly, cocky smile formed across the man's face. He casually ran a hand through his hair, the tuft turning white and the rest turning a lighter shade of brown, He snapped his fingers, doing the guns to himself in the mirror.

"Well, would ya look at you- hey, sounding smooth there, but don't get too cocky. Oh what am I saying?! There's no cap for me, I'm on top of the world!" He let out a lau- There was a sudden knock at the door. He nearly jumped out of his boots, grabbing onto the sink.

"Delivery for Dareth." The Postman smiled, looking up at the person who answered the door.

'Oh narts, that's right, I had special ordered a new jacket. Thought that was supposed to come sunday…'  
'Dareth, it is sunday.'

'Oh. That's awkward.'

"He's not in right now," he scratched the back of his head, leaning in the doorway.

"Not in? Well, what are you doing in his house?" he laughed, "are you related to him? You look similar enough," the Postman passed the package over.

"Yeah, we're related. Cousins." He smiled, lying through his teeth and accepting the box. Giving a gentle wave and closing the door, he tossed it onto the couch. "Cousins, pff. Bought it regardless, so that's good. Glad he didn't ask for a name."

'Oh yeah, we're going to need an awesome name. Got anything, Zane?'

'...I am terrible with names.'

'Hum…'

"Well, you two are me, so maybe something like.. Zareth?" he offered. The two voices gave a gentle hum of agreement. "Well then, with a name like that and a story yet to be made, how about we got for a little spin?"


End file.
